Skull Gomora
|tab2= Gallery}} ' Belial Fusion Monster Cultivated Synthetic Monster |Nicknames =Skull Gomorrah |Type =Fusion Kaiju |Height =57 metershttps://m-78.jp/geed/belial/https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ |Weight =59,000 tons |First appearance =''Ultraman Geed'' Episode 1: Welcome to the Secret Base (2017) |Latest appearance =''Ultraman Taiga'' Episode 15: I Can't Hear Your Voice (2019) |Relationships =Red King (component), Gomora (component), Kei Fukuide (creator/summoner) |Enemies =Ultraman Geed |Portrayed by =Kenji Kajikawa |Roars =To be added }} Skull Gomora is a fusion kaiju that first appeared in the first episode of the 2017 television series Ultraman Geed. He is a fusion of Gomora and Red King. Appearance Being a Belial Fusion Monster, Skull Gomora resembles a combination of his components, along with having some traits from Ultraman Belial. His back, the top of his arms, legs, neck, and tail are all covered with Red King's ridges, only they are bronze in color. His torso has Gomora's torso spikes, which are gray in color. The insides of his arms, legs and the bottom of his neck and tail also are gray in color. He has Red King's face and has Gomora's tail. He also has Gomora's head crest, only they are larger, curve upward and are completely red. Skull Gomora's chest has red markings and has Ultraman Belial's Color Timer. His back has two rows of large, red spikes that run down his back. These spikes resemble Gomora's head crest. Skull Gomora has Gomora's feet, which are gray with red claws, and his hands are also gray with red claws. He has one red spike on the top of each of his forearms and has one red spike on each knee. Origins Skull Gomora was a fusion monster used by Kei Fukuide, who created the monster by fusing Red King and Gomora's Monster Capsules via his Riser. Kei first used Skull Gomora six years before the series' main time setting, when he killed Laiha Toba's parents in order to obtain her Little Star. Six years later, Kei summoned Skull Gomora once again in search for another Little Star, and later recalled the fusion monster after attacking Japan and destroying Riku's home. Skull Gomora was summoned again the following night, but was defeated by Ultraman Geed. Sometime later, the monster was used again by Kei in an attempt to take Eri's Little Star, only to suffer another defeat by Ultraman Geed. Skull Gomora was used one last time by Kei to assist Tyrant in finding Mayu's Little Star, but was defeated by Geed, who destroyed the monster with his Corkscrew Jamming attack. History ''Ultraman Geed Welcome to the Secret Base in ''Welcome to the Secret Base]] Skull Gomora was used to attack Japan by Kei Fukuide. During its rampage, Skull Gomora destroyed the home of Riku Asakura and Haruo’s store. The kaiju continued its rampage well into the afternoon until it eventually disappeared. Later than night though, Kei fused with his Monster Capsules and Skull Gomora returned, this time to attack Hoshiyama. Riku learned of the monster's reappearance, and realizing that Haruo and his family were in the city as well, Riku immediately went to confront the monster. With RE.M.'s assistance, Riku managed to transformed into an Ultra known as Ultraman Geed. Dragging their battle to a nearby pond so he and the kaiju could battle more safely, Geed further attempted to beat Skull Gomora, but due to Riku's inexperience in his new transformed state, Skull Gomora's brute strength allowed it to pummel the Ultra into submission. With his color timer beginning to blink, Riku's skills began to come naturally to him and after intercepting the monster from attacking the city a second time, the Ultra used his Wrecking Burst, destroying Skull Gomora. ''The Girl Who Cuts Monsters in ''The Girl Who Cuts Monsters]] To be added ''The Sword of an Oath in ''The Sword of an Oath]] To be added ''Ultraman Taiga I Can't Hear Your Voice in ''Ultraman Taiga]] To be added Abilities 'Skull Oscillatory Wave' Skull Gomora's horns and spikes glow with Red Energy to which he releases a burst of powerful energy dubbed the Skull Oscillation Wave . Upon striking an opponent, his horns causes damage to anyone he comes into contact with. Skull Gomora can also fire a fiery and electrified beam of energy from his mouth called the Skull Super Oscillation Wave . 'Shocking Hell Ball' Skull Gomora charges up energy into one of his legs and stomps the ground, summoning multiple fireballs, in an attack called Shocking Hell Ball , which can be launched at his opponent. 'Inferno Magma' To be added 'Physical Strength' To be added 'Weaknesses' To be added Gallery Trivia *During Skull Gomora's fight against Ultraman Geed in The Girl Who Cuts Monsters, the monster bit the Ultra's right shoulder. This act could be a reference to Gomora's appearance in Ultraman 80, where he does the same to 80. References Category:Kaiju Category:Chimera Creatures Category:Belial Fusion Monsters Category:Ultraman Geed Monsters Category:Ultraman Taiga Monsters